monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Barioth Guide by Pink Fatalis (Lance)
Guide Made By: Pink Fatalis Guide for: Barioth Game: MH3 (Tri) Rank: Low Rank (Offline) Weapon Type: Lance. If you have never beaten Barioth before, use the Acrus Lance. If you have already beaten him, use the Spiral Heat. Armor: Rathian, with Earplug Skill and Protection gems, to offset the Demonic Protection as a result of the Earplugs. Guide: At this point I should mention that there are 2 main techniques for using a lance, blocking and evading. I personally use the Evade Stratergy, although for this guide, I have suggested blocking, as that is the easier technique to master. (Also, if you have mastered the Evade Strategy, you won’t have had any trouble with barioth). Introduction: Okay, Barioth. There are 2 main things to note about Barioth. 1, he’s very fast, and 2, he can do some ferocious damage. Be ready for this before fighting him…or you may find out why you should have been ready. Many people I know have gone into this fight unprepared, and come out battered and bruised. Oh yes, he also has an attack that can be a 1-hit-KO if you haven’t upgraded your armour enough. I don’t want to make it sound as though it’s a hopeless fight though. If you know how to fight him, this should be quite easy. Tips: ·1: You can face the opposite direction of where you want to go, and use the back-hop in order to get there quicker (very useful in battle, in order to reach a monster’s tail). ·2: After performing the three-hit combo, back-hopping will result in a shorter animation than waiting to be ready to attack again (you can put your shield up after attacking quicker in this manner). Items: · 10 Well-done Steaks · 10 Mega Potions · 10 Potions · 1 Ancient Potion · 2 Barrel Bomb L+ · 1 Barrel Bomb S+ · 20 Whetstones · 5 Hot Drinks · Supply Items of your choice. The Guide: First off, Barioth will roar at you. If you have followed my advice, the Earplugs on your armour will mean a few free hits (or Paintball him if you wish, personally I don’t bother). Don’t get greedy though, at most you will have time for three hits. Aim for his claws to start off with, as when these are broken, he will fall over, letting you get a good number of hits on his tail or head. Straight after he finishes his roar, put your shield up. For the first few minutes of fighting, you should shield almost all the time, only attacking occasionally with the guard attack, when you are absolutely sure it’s safe. This will help to deplete his stamina (an interesting fact about Barioth is that he tires surprisingly quickly, which can be used to your advantage). Spend this time studying his moves, and noting when he pauses slightly (I could have tried to explain in which attacks he pauses long enough for you to attack, but it would probably benefit you more if you learned them yourself. If you really want to learn about his attacks beforehand, consult the Barioth Attacks page on the wiki). After a while, he should fly to a new area. BEWARE, when Barioth enters a new area, he doesn’t just slowly come to the ground like a Rathian or Qurupeco, he swoops down on you extremely quickly (this got me the first time I fought barioth, and I’ve made sure it will never happen again). Make sure you have your weapon out when moving areas, so you can put your shield up quickly. After fighting for a few more minutes, he should be getting low on stamina. A sure sign that he is fatigued is when he can no longer use his Ice Breath attack, which gives you enough time to get in some good hits to his head. Barioth will soon get fed up of being low on stamina, and will fly off in search of a Popo to eat. The best advice here is to get near the Popo (not too near, you don’t want to get hit!), and wait for him to swoop down. He will spend a few valuable seconds distracted by his kill, which you can use to stab him senseless. Basically, just follow the same formula as outlined above, until he starts to limp. Shortly after he starts limping, Barioth should fly off to area 6. Give him enough time to ensure that he has gone to sleep, and then climb up to him. Place the Barrel Bomb L+s near his head (or any other body part you want to break, his head takes the most damage though), the place the Barrel Bomb S+ near them. Run like hell. As Barioth has fairly low HP, this should kill him. If not, he will be on so low health that he will die fairly soon. That concludes my Barioth Guide. Please tell me what you think, I’d be very grateful for any feedback, positive or negative. Sorry about the formatting, I did this on Word and it didn't come out as good as I'd hoped on here. Let me know if there are any spelling/grammar/punctuation/semantic errors in here (yes, I know I have spelt armour with a U. It’s not a mistake, I’m just not American *Shakes fist angrily*).